


there is no fear in love

by Anonymous



Category: The Lorax (2012), onceler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Onceler and the Lorax are deeply in love. But what happens... when Oncie gets PREGNANT? Read to find out!!!Title from John 4:18, slash, don't like don't read!!!!!
Relationships: Oncie/Greedler (implied), The Lorax/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	there is no fear in love

Oncie stands in the bath room with a piece of plastic in his hands. He waits anxiously for the result.

The pregnancy test flashes… it has… TWO LINES!! Oncie gasps anxiously, running out of the kitchen to talk to his tiny orange lover.

“i am… Pregante,” Oncie says, a tear falling down his round face. The Lorax gasps.

“This can’t be true,” his lover says. “We were so careful every time we had hot, steamy, graphic sex.”

“It is,” Oncie says, tears whipping aruond his face as he shakes his head sadly. “The doctor says it’s true.”

The Lorax looks angry. You whore! you must have had unprotected sex with another man. Was it the Greedler?

“No!” Oncie shouts. “I would never cheat on you babydoll.”

“Don’t call me that, slut.”

The Lorax shoves the onceler and he goes tumbling down the stairs that were right behind him. When Oncie hits the bottom he gasps as blood comes out of his mouth.

“The baby…” he says, cradling his stomach. He can feel that its heart isn’t beating anymore.

* * *

Ever since Lorax-chan pushed Oncie down the stairs, things haven't been the same between us. I can't forget his hand on my chest as he pushed me, the feeling of blood and fetus juice exploding from my lips.

He left me after that, in this big old empty house all to myself. There's a bloodstain on the living room carpet that I haven't cleaned yet. I have been too sad and depressed to fix it.

Oncie goes to the doctor and he says to me that 

"You cannot have a baby ever again."

I am shocked. Tears fall down my virgin face as I cry.

"You basterd...... Lorax........." I whisper. And that... that was when I knew that I would have to get revenge. And his Truffula trees were the perfect target.

In the dead of night I go to the Truffula Orchard that is behind Lorax-chans face. Only.... no..... he isn't my Lorax-Chan any more. He is like a stranger to me. 

I pull out my cool green lighter with a bunch of top hats on it. I flick it on. I hold it up to the closest Truffula Tree. It starts to burn.

"NOOOO BABY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS"..... it's...... THE LORAX!!!!! He is in the middle of the truffula orchard and he is yelling !!!!!

I cry. "I am not your baby..... you killed ours." 

"Wait, Oncie, please," the Lorax begs.

Suddenly, CRASH!!!! A tree falls, squishing the Lorax!!!!!!

"That's for my son/daughter..." I whisper, a tear falling down my face and a evil smile on my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> god help me


End file.
